


Fly Away, Little Birds

by GontaSimp (Politely_Spooky)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pack Cuddles, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Wing AU, Wing HCs, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/GontaSimp
Summary: I got major writers block, and I started thinking about wings and Danganronpa during it. So I made some wing ideas for some of my favourite characters.I'll do as many as possible, and I'll take requests for who to do next, and ship HC's as well.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, I guess? - Relationship, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are these 3 my comfort characters? Yes, yes they are.  
> Am I apologetic about that? No, no I'm not.
> 
> Enjoy.

Mondo has huge, expansive wings, shaped into a big "W" They're reminiscent of a golden eagle's wings, with two - five primaries showing up as a brilliant golden brown after each molt, and all of his secondaries darker black brown than the white brown of an actual eagles wings.

His wings are actually longer than they are broad, so he can glide for miles compared to most others who can only fly a few miles before having to stop.

His axilleries - _the really soft fluffy baby feathers that sprout right where his feathers meet his body_ \- are long, and poof outwards in a very comical manner when his wings are spread upwards, but are nearly invisible when they're spread out from his sides.

-In THH: It wasn't a motorcycle accident that resulted in Diaya's death. It was a midair collision that made Mondo crash, and Diaya used his own body to soften the blow. His own ribs punctured his lungs, but the last thing he did was press a knuckle to Mondo's chest before dying. Chihiro does the same to Mondo when confessing about his gender, pressing his knuckle across Mondo's chest and unknowingly sealing his fate.

\- In AU: The crash still happens, but Diaya survives, if not a cripple. He can't operate his wings anymore, and Mondo wants to keep an eye on him so he resigns from the Crazy Diamonds. He takes out his frustrations on classmates due to not having his outlet of being a gang leader, but soon finds a better outlet when he befriends Naegi, Chihiro, and Ishimaru.

* * *

Ishimaru has smaller wings by comparison, but they're still pretty broad. They're shaped like paddles; meant for small bursts of flight.

I was envisioning a black-throated magpie-jay, except he has two elongated secondaries near where the "elbow" of his wing is. They act as the magpie-jay's tail feathers, and would drag behind him by an extra 3 feet if he didn't take care to take a curling iron to them so that they instead curl just above the floor. He doesn't like curling his feathers because it's to "delinquent-like" but he also values having clean, presentable feathers.

Ishimaru has wings that are almost solidly coloured dusky purple, with the tips of his primaries and secondaries coloured brighter neon purple and the two elongated feathers are completely black. His own axilleries aren't fluffy, and lay rather flat and stiff due to his constantly rigid posture. When his wings are extended up and back, they only barely poke out to the sides, almost like quills. By comparison, they lay completely flat to his secondaries when his wings are extended out to the sides.

-In THH: In this AU, Celeste's motivation for killing Taka is a jealousy over his uniquely coloured and shaped wings, as her's are like a normal ravens. She gets Hifumi to rip out his long feathers, killing him while he still has the feathers in his hands. They find Taka with his head still bloody, but his wings have been bleached, which is what tips them off to who the killer is.

-In AU: He's bullied for his elongated feathers, called a freak and all that jazz. Mondo was one of his harassers, until Ishimaru had enough and challenged him to an endurance contest. No one know what happened in there except for Naegi, so it shook everyone to the core when the three came out, practically the best of friends.

* * *

Chihiro has slim, but long wings. They're triangle shaped, like a bee hummingbird's, and brightly coloured in shades of orange, brown and yellow, with dashes of green.

His primaries are brown, a colouring that's usually indicative of a female flyer with his wing shape, but they shine amber under the right light. His secondaries are dull orange, with bright, shiny reds covering the bend of his wings.

His axilleries are long, and really wispy. They frizz easily, so when his wings open backwards, they poof out similarly to Mondo's. They also do this when he extends them normally.

\- In THH: That's actually what got his true gender found out when his body was discovered. Mondo had tried to rip out all of the primaries to keep his promise to Chihiro, but a few were hidden within his secondaries and he missed them. Sakura found them, and Koyoko shined a small light on them, revealing their iridescence and his gender in the process. Sakura still had to pat him down to make sure, which Mondo snapped at her for after the trial, saying that she shouldn't have disrespected Chihiro and his wings like that.

\- In AU: He was walking home with Mondo when a car drove by, making his wings shine a bit. He thought Mondo saw the feather flash, and apologized, and was forced to confess for real when Mondo asked him what the hell he was talking about. Mondo did his whole man to man promise, working out with him and even convincing Naegi and Taka to join. After a few months of training, and a small amount of muscle build up, Chihiro built up enough courage to go to school in a boy's outfit. He still wears female coded outfits, only because he genuinely likes them.


	2. TakaMonChi - Drabbles; Massage, Stronger, Tired

Okay, this ship is s _o soft_ and I love it man.

* * *

**_Massage:_ **

"You are... Very tense, big- er. . ." Kiyotaka chokes off the phrase, probably remembering Mondo's soft talk with him about how odd it was to be called "Big Bro." by the person he was dating.

Mondo huffs his amusment quietly, stretching out on his belly like a lazy cat sunbathing in spring. His head rests against his arms, long, unstyled hair splaying across the bedsheets in loose caramel curls, and he's free of his usual eyeliner for fear of the dark makeup smearing against Kiyo's pristine sheets.

A low snarl is pulled from him, Kiyotaka whining a little in apology, pressing all of his weight into removing the knot from the shoulder joint of Mondo's left wing.

The smaller flyer is settled on his back, thighs tucked under Mondo's secondary feathers as he attempts to rub out the tough knots that have built up from his constant flights. His own, smaller wings are spread above them like a midnight purple canopy, and Mondo casts an affectionate look backwards. . .

Then immediately yelps, slamming his face back into the rounded edge of his bed, groaning like a wounded puppy when Kiyotaka presses against another, tighter knot.

This was gonna be a long fucking night.

* * *

_**Stronger:** _

Mondo sneered at the group, wings lifted a little higher in a blatantly aggressive display of feathers. It also served to hide both Kiyotaka and Chihiro farther behind him, and they both gratefully ducked down, though Mondo could just _feel_ Taka mentally psyching himself up.

He's forced to focus again when one.of them - a short, but bulky boy with wings to match - swiped at him with a knife. The biker flinches back, snaps out his own switchblade, and takes a jab in return.

It was a group of seven, and two of the boys standing in front of him were guys he recognized as ex Crazy Diamond tryouts. Diaya had cut them off because he noted that they were incredibly over-eager when it came to any skirmishes with other gangs, always the first two to draw blood unnecessarily.

Mondo shifts the knife in his grip, swaying it a bit, like a snake swaying as it decides who to strike.

They look like their about to attack all at once, and Mondo finally fully spreads his wings, ready to take them all on should that be the case. . .

Then he hears a yell. "Oi! The he'll are ya' skin's to Mondo, ya' chucklefucks!"

Mondo has _never_ been so relieved to hear the batters voice in his life.

He'd never admit that out loud though.

The group immediately scatters, not wanting to deal with the aggressive batter, and Mondo can _feel_ both of his boyfriends sag against his wings in relief, not even twitching when Leone - _flanked by a worried looking Naegi, and Sakura, and an oddly smug looking Yasuhiro_ \- runs up to start running his mouth.

He folds his wings back, pressing the long primaries against his boyfriends and he feels them squeeze down on the feathers.

Mondo would be better next time.

 _Stronger_.

Those fuckers wouldn't stand a damn chance.

* * *

_**Tired:** _

Chihiro squints at the screen, flashing Alter Ego's hummingbird avatar a small, petulant look when the program pulls up the notepad app on his laptop, writing, " _Bedtime;_ _8 PM_. _Wake Up Time: 6:30. Current Time: 3 AM._ "

Rolling his eyes a little, but still casting a subtle, guilty look back at Mondo and Taka's sleeping forms wrapped in each others wings, Chihiro types back, " _Oh hush, they won't even notice!_ "

Alter Ego doesn't respond, and Chihiro's sleep deprived brain doesn't register the mischievous raised eyebrow that the digital bird flashes him in time to keep the program from opening his music app.

The brunette's eyes widen, watching in slow motion as his volume jumps up to 100% and his mouse drags itself over to a bass boosted version of the Monster's Inc theme song that he'd downloaded when himself, Taka, and Mondo had gotten into that ridiculous prank war with Leone, Celeste, Hifumi, and Yasuhiro.

Alter Ego pops back up, the small hummingbird icon "blinking" innocently at him, and Chihiro can only gawk. The notepad is pulled back up, with one word typed out,

" _Sleep."_

Muttering in disbelief that his _own code_ was blackmailing him, the dainty brunette quietly slips out of his desk chair, spreading his wings in a slow stretch, and nearly falling because _wow_ , Chihiro was more tired than he remembered being.

Glaring back at Alter Ego, who merely fills the screen with smiley faces, Chihiro changes into his softest nightgown, slowly crawling up from the foot of the bed. He has to feel his way up up it, mostly to avoid yanking out one of Taka's pretty feathers, and suddenly, Mondo lifts his wing out of nowhere, the limb loosely curled above him.

Jumping, and staring guiltily at his boyfriend, Chihiro is startled to find Mondo still dead asleep, drooling on his own bicep while Kiyotaka uses his forearm as a pillow. Blinking a little in bemusement, he glances at Alter Ego, shrugs internally, and presses under Taka's wing as well, nearly purring when Mondo engulfs _both_ of them in his wing like a protective mother.


End file.
